


Please

by notarelationship (justpraticing)



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpraticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt buys a Christmas Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Playing catch up with my Klaine Advent entries. And a little out of order...

“Ugh, no Rachel. I covered for you last week and I’d really like a Friday night to myself.”

“Please Kurt? You know I have been waiting for Andrew to ask me out for weeks and Friday is the only night he has off work this week.”

Kurt huffed in frustration. He hadn’t had a night off on the weekend in months. Last week Santana had asked him to cover her Saturday night shift so she could go see her new infatuation play, and the weekend before there had been some sort of professional sporting event involving one or more New York sports teams and everyone had been required to work to cover the crowds in the diner. Not that it mattered. Kurt’s dating life was currently suffering his worst drought since he’d moved to New York, and from the looks of things it wasn’t getting better any time soon. And he needed the money too badly to say no.

“Fine Rachel, I will work for you on Friday,” he said. “On one condition. I want you to chip in for the Christmas tree this year. You always beg off claiming not to celebrate Christmas, but I know you love the tree as much as I do. And they are expensive. Pitch in $40 towards the tree and I’ll cover your shift, and this year we can get a nice tree. We have such high ceilings in the loft it’s a shame to waste them.”

Rachel frowned, but relented, handing over the $40 immediately, to Kurt’s delight.

After settling for too-small trees the last couple of years, Kurt really wanted to get a big tree. He had $60 budgeted, plus the $40 from Rachel and another $20 from Santana. He figured he’d have to spend $20 to get it home. $100 in New York wouldn’t get the biggest tree ever, but it would be better than the 5 foot tree he could usually afford.

There was a lot not too far from their apartment that he passed every day walking home from the subway, and since it had the added benefit of several attractive tree-haulers, Kurt decided to stop there first. Maybe he’d get lucky and one of the cute ones would be gay. It was as good a place as any to meet a guy in New York.

Kurt spent the better part of half an hour looking at trees, and managed to talk the lot manager (whose name was Claude and who was neither cute not gay) into selling him an 8 foot tree for his $100. Kurt hoped the trunk wasn’t too big for the tree stand he already had at home. He didn’t have extra cash for an unexpected expense. 

“Do you have someone who can help me get this home?” Kurt asked him, after the tree had been wrapped in netting.

Claude looked around the lot, calling out to a guy who was in the middle of selling a tree to someone across the lot. “Hey! Blaine! Can you help this guy carry a tree home?” Claude turned back to Kurt. “How far away?”

“Only three blocks, really not far,” Kurt said. He knew these guys could be prickly, and he didn’t want to blow his chances for some help. There was no way he was getting this tree home by himself.

“It’s only a few blocks!” Claude shouted to the other boy. Blaine gave him a short wave, a gesture to wait a minute. He finished with the other customer and jogged over to Kurt.

Kurt tried not to stare. This guy was really cute. He was wearing a navy peacoat and had hair slicked back over his head. The fact that he was wearing earmuffs instead of a hat so not to muss up his hair was not lost on Kurt. “So, um, how much to help me get my tree home?” he asked Blaine. 

Blaine grinned at him, all teeth and scrunchy eyes. “Well, normally it’s $25 for delivery,” Blaine answered. Kurt could feel his face fall. He only had $20. 

“Is there any way you could do it for $20? I wet a little overboard on the tree and it’s all I have left form the tree budget.” 

Blaine leaned close to Kurt, whispering, “I get off in 15 minutes. If you can get it around the corner yourself, I can meet you there and I’ll help you get it home for free.” Blaine winked at him.

Oh my god, was the cute Christmas tree guy flirting with him? Kurt decided not to care. He needed to get the tree home. And he was cute. “Kurt just nodded stupidly at him. “That sounds great.”

Fifteen minutes later Blaine was lifting up one end of the tree and Kurt the other on their way to Kurt’s apartment. They got the tree up the stairs with a small struggle, and Blaine even helped him put it in the stand. Kurt had to pinch himself to keep from squealing out loud when Blaine took off his coast and was wearing a bow tie. With Christmas trees on it.

“So, um, thanks,” Kurt rubbed his hands together nervously. “Can I tip you for all your help? Or hot cider?”

Blaine grinned at him. “Cider would be great.” Blaine followed him to the small kitchen, leaning against the counter while Kurt heated the cider and pulled out mugs and cinnamon sticks. Blaine smiled when Kurt handing him a steaming mug.

“So, um, I’ve seen you in the neighborhood,” Blaine started, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence. 

Kurt swallowed. He hoped he didn’t just let a crazed maniac into his apartment, no matter how cute he was. “Oh really?” He hoped he didn’t sound nervous.

“Yeah.” Blaine scratched the back of his neck. “I’ve noticed you walking from the subway sometimes.”

“I do walk form the subway sometimes. I go to school in Manhattan.” Kurt could feel butterflies gnawing at his insides. Blaine noticed him?

Blaine nodded. “I, uh, I’m sorry, I’m really nervous.” He set his mug on the counter, and Kurt could see his neck flushing pink. “Do you think you might like to go get a coffee, or dinner, or something? With me?”

Kurt felt himself blush. “Like a date?”

“Yes, like a date,” Blaine relaxed just a little. “Please?”

“Well, since you said please,” Kurt said. “I’d love to.”


End file.
